While You Were Away
by Winterwing3000
Summary: Sakura's journey of becoming stronger has only started. Slowly, she grows along others with the help of one motive, to help and be on par with her teammates. Takes place between the days between Sasuke's departure from Konoha and Naruto's return to Konoha.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers** on all that I don't own, especially the Naruto characters that belongs to Kishimoto. So don't sue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Prologue,

By Winterwing3000

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Please! Make me your apprentice!" she asked, a determined look locked in her eyes as she held her gaze with the current Hokage in front of her._

_Tsunade smirked a bit. "Haruno Sakura… I've heard from Kakashi that you're intelligent and that you have a strong spirit. Alright… From now own, I won't go easy on you!"_

_Startled, Sakura smiled. "O-Okay!"_

Huddled in the middle of her bed, with the blankets drawn up to her knees, Sakura held the wooden frame in her hand. It was possibly the only one she had which included the whole Team 7. Kakashi-sensei was behind them. Both his hands were on the scowling boys' heads with her in the middle, smiling happily.

Sasuke-kun was gone, to Orochimaru. And Naruto was wounded, still hospitalized. But she promised Naruto. She'll be going with him to get Sasuke-kun back. She has to in order to save both of them.

And to do that, she has to be stronger. Much stronger.

Hearing the footsteps of her mother coming up the stairs, she quickly placed the picture on the window sill and drew her blankets over her head.

She will be stronger…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**  
**

**AN:** Second Naruto fic. More about Sakura's development after Naruto left the village and during the two and a half years while he was away. So probably no romance and more of the general story. But she'll be interacting with other characters as well.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers** on all that I don't own, especially the Naruto characters that belongs to Kishimoto. So don't sue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter One,

By Winterwing3000

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Walking down the street, Sakura noticed the vendors and stores were already preparing their stocks for the day's customers. Sighing, she anxiously twisted her hands behind her back as she came closer to the Hokage Tower, the fire emblem seemingly blazed with the rising sun in front of it. It was just about two hours after sunrise.

The Godaime asked for her to be prepared and meet her at the office by 7, saying that they will immediately begin their training. Although, what type of training, she still wasn't entirely sure. Without a doubt, medical jutsus would be part of it, since Tsunade was one of the Legendary Sannin who possessed the medical skills. But what else would be included?

Climbing up the steps, Sakura wondered what other jutsus she'll be taught. Genjutsu? Taijutsu? Or maybe even… Kinjutsu?

Stopping just in front of the wooden doors of the office, she took a shaky breath and knocked. "Come in."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hokage-sama." Sakura bowed as she stepped into the room, the door closing behind her.

Lifting her head, she saw the assistant, holding the pig in her arms. Her master sat in the seat behind the desk, hands folded on the desk. "I hope that you're ready to work hard today, Sakura."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." she smiled lightly.

Tsunade motioned to her first apprentice. "This is Shizune, my first protégée. She'll be introducing the training program to you and showing you what the basics will be while you train under me. There will only be a few days when you train with Shizune, but the rest will be with me. Understand?"

"Hai."

"Okay, well, out you go then. I have work to do now, so shoo!" the Hokage fanned her hand at the other two.

"Sakura-san, this way please." Shizune held the door open with one hand, the other support the piglet. Sakura walked out the door, glancing back once to see her new master smirking at her.

The black-haired woman looked over her shoulder with a warning glare. "Tsunade-sama, make sure to finish reading those reports! They're important!"

"Hai, hai!" Tsunade said a bit too cheerfully.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ano… Shizune-san? Do you mind if I ask where we're going?" Sakura inquired, closely following the medic nin.

"Tsunade-sama instructed me to show you the scroll's room. You won't be doing anything strenuous the first couple weeks. Just some reading and practice scrolls. I've taken out some of the basic readings already. And don't worry. I'll be there as well, research on some things for hospital work." Shizune said, as they stopped at a door.

"I see…" Readings? Well, she didn't mind that. The library only offered her so much, but to have access to the scrolls within the Hokage Tower, that's just… amazing! After all, knowledge come wisdom.

The door opened to a large white room with multiple rows of shelves, brimming with scrolls. There were a couple of desks and chairs by the windows, sunlight rebounding off the mountain cliffs. Sakura could see the carved faces of Sandaime and Yondaime from where she stood.

"So, are you ready, Sakura-san?" Sakura looked at Shizune and nodded. "Hai!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The medic nin looked up from her own reading to the pink-haired kunoichi, surprised to see the young girl so deep into reading the piles of scrolls in front of her. She'd expected Sakura to give up after going through the first few scrolls, seeing as how extensive and detailed each read was.

Then again, she was also unsure of what this girl could do. Or why, for the matter, Tsunade had taken in another apprentice. This girl was nothing special, just a plain civilian who entered the Academy and became an average (or rather, below average, from the report she read about Sakura) shinobi of Konoha. Even with her intelligence, her ability in battle was weak. Only her genjutsu levels were better for someone at 12.

Looking at the how far the sun has risen, and found it to be past noon. Standing up from her chair, Shizune closed the volume in front of her. Startled by the sound, Sakura stopped reading. "How about we stop for lunch and resume around three? Don't worry, you'll be home in time for dinner." Shizune said reassuringly.

"Okay! Thank you Shizune-san!" Sakura bowed respectfully at Shizune before rolling up the scrolls and heading out the door, out of the building and into the busy streets.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**  
**

**AN:** Nothing much in this chapter. Just introduction. Don't expect too much out of this. I'm taking this at a leisurely pace, as in really slow or just for a distraction during my school year. But things will become more interesting (hopefully) as I continue writing it.

Thanks for my first three reviewers (shame on you others who just read and ditch! XD) **Linnorria, Kankuro, and Wind Kunai**!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers** on all that I don't own, especially the Naruto characters that belongs to Kishimoto. So don't sue. (Oh, I don't have a beta, so my grammar and misspellings are frequent)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Two,

By Winterwing3000

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura had lunch at home and left with a bento for Naruto, who she planned to visit after picking up some things.

Shizune still over looked her 'training' today, in the same room with a pile of different scrolls and books for her to look through. Unlike yesterday, which was mainly about simple forms of ninjutsus and taijutsus, Sakura had received a few volumes of beginner's medical jutsus. It was to be expected though. But after reading through most of them, she discovered that it took more than bandages and salves to heal.

From the demonstration about a couple weeks ago, Sakura had seen a slight soft green glow coming from the Hokage's hand while miraculously healing and waking Sasuke from his long slumber. Shosen Jutsu, if she remembered correctly, was the quick healing jutsu for flesh wounds.

Going down a couple of other streets, she found the Yamanaka Flower shop and entered immediately. "Welcome to-oh, it's you, Forehead-Girl." Ino said snottily, brushing off her dirt-covered hand in her apron.

"Still dirty as ever, Ino-pig?" Sakura shot back.

"What'd you want anyways? I have other customers too you know!" the blonde kunoichi harrumphed, a small smile on her face. She had heard from Shikamaru about the failure of the mission but it was good to know that her best friend was still in better spirits.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura found some stemmed daisies and dropped the change onto the counter. "I'm visiting Naruto. How's Chouji?" she waited as the flowers were being wrapped up.

"He's still in the ICU units, but nothing serious now. He'll be up and around with those chips of his by the end of the week." Ino commented. "And how's that loud teammate of yours?"

"Mummified when I last saw him yesterday, but he's okay." Green eyes roamed toward the ground. _Sakura-chan… I'm sorry!_

"Hmm. Well, are you busy tomorrow? Shop's going to be busier tomorrow and my dad wanted to know if you can lend a hand. Not that I can't handle it." Ino placed the flowers in front of Sakura.

"Yeah. Training. But I'll stop buy if I can." Taking the bouquet, she headed out of the shop, and down to the hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Opening the door, she stepped inside, flowers in hand. "Naruto?" Sakura blinked to find the room empty.

The bed sheets were messily pushed aside and the curtains to the window were blowing noisily. His shoes were still on the floor and his jacket was hung on the chair beside the bed. So…

Where was the patient?

Putting down the obento and slipping the daisies into the vase by the bed, and filling it with some water, Sakura began her search for her only teammate. The nurse at the reception told her that Naruto had just finished his time at the rehabilitation center and was back in his room. Feeling a chill, she glanced at the window and immediately came up with the worst scenarios.

Dashing to the open window, she looked at the ground then scanned the nearby facilities. No Naruto. Her hands clenched on the sill. When did he… did he leave her too? To find Sasuke-kun himself?

Didn't she promise him that she'll go with him the next time? Anger flared in her eyes as Inner Sakura started shouting obscenities. "Baka… Naruto no baka!" she whispered harshly.

"Eh, Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice came from above her. "What are you doing here?"

Turning her head she saw Naruto, perched on top of the gate that fenced the roof of the building, peering down at her with inquisitive blue eyes. Realizing that she was the one being stupid, she barked, "Naruto! What are you doing up there! You're hurt remember!" But she climbed up to him nonetheless.

"Ano sa, ano sa! The view from up here is great, isn't it Sakura-chan?" he asked, turning to his friend.

"Yes, it is. But really, you should be in bed, not running up and sitting on the roof." She grumbled. It really was a nice spot to over look the entire city. Though the hospital wasn't as tall as the Academy or the Hokage Tower, it gave a pretty decent sight. She could see past the center of Konoha and toward the large gates, leading out of the village. But the forest was hidden from view.

"Ne… Naruto?" she said, hesitantly, continuing to stare out to the village.

"Nani ka, Sakura-chan?"

"… We'll find Sasuke-kun and bring him back together, right?"

"Yeah… because I made a promise to Sakura-chan."

"But we're not strong enough yet, are we?"

"Don't worry! Once I'm all better, I'll be training with Ero-Sennin and then we'll be stronger to drag teme back here with us!" he gave her a half-hearted grin. "I'll learn new jutsu and become stronger than Kakashi-sensei and teme."

"Eh?" her curiosity perked. "You're going to be training with Jiraiya-sama?"

"Mmhmm! Though he'll probably be spying on girls most of the time." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"… You're leaving then?" Sakura asked, worry etched on her forehead.

"Ero-Sennin came to visit me yesterday. He said once I leave the hospital, I'll be off to train with him for three years." Naruto lifted his head to the blue cloudless sky.

"Three years… We'll both be stronger by then… Sasuke-kun also." She muttered. "Funny as it is. You're training with Jiraiya-sama. Sasuke-kun's with Orochimaru to gain power. And Hokage-sama's helping me…"

Naruto's ears twitched underneath all the bandage. "What! Tsunade-obaa-chan is teaching you! Since when!"

"Two days ago. She accepted me as her apprentice. So you're not going to be the only one who will be inventing new jutsu!" Sakura teased lightly.

"Hmph." Naruto frowned, eyes closed. He just hoped that Sakura-chan didn't turn into a beast like Tsunade-obaa-chan. That'd be horrible.

"Ah, I think I should head back now. Training I mean." Sakura slipped back into the hospital room, Naruto closely following.

"So… you just keep on getting better and oh, my mom made you some lunch. I kinda figured that you wouldn't want to keep eating hospital food everyday. And they don't have any ramen here." Just before stepping out the door, Sakura heard Naruto call to her.

"Sakura-chan… it's a life long promise… and we'll do it together. Believe it!" He gave her a smile with determined cerulean eyes and a thumb up.

Sakura smiled brightly in return. "Hai!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**AN:** Hmm… this chapter came out rather quickly. Not that I'm complaining, but it irks me a bit. I really don't want to rush through this but I've had this idea for a while now and never gotten around to writing it till now. I guess the brainstorming is just coming off the bat. That'll probably make me a bad writer since now; I'm more eager into writing this story and will most likely be neglecting my other fanfictions. Oh dear. (But really, don't expect them to come out this fast everyday. I can't promise you any updates once school starts on the 7th).

Thanks **iamNOTafangirl3221, Wind Kunai, and Linnorria** for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers** on all that I don't own, especially the Naruto characters that belongs to Kishimoto. So don't sue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Three,

By Winterwing3000

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Meditation?" Sakura asked doubtfully.

"Yes, meditation helps with growing of chakra reserves. And so far, you're very low in that department." Tsunade said, sizing up her apprentice.

It was the second week of her training and finally, the Godaime had gotten some time on her hands to start working on Sakura's exercises personally. Shizune, during the remainder of the first week, had taught her about how perfect chakra control was necessary in order to become an accomplished medic nin. Sakura had also been told of what she was to expect in the training.

She will be molded, slowly but surely, into a medic ninja as Shizune-san and Tsunade-sama were but with extra abilities as to protect herself. Even though she will be training, she will be sent on missions on a regular basis so that she may improve and test out her newly acquired her battle skills along the way.

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, the Hokage asked, "Did you not learn that at the Academy? I'm pretty sure that it was one of the requirements to study about chakra and all its forms and usage."

"Ano… we did. And Kakashi-sensei had us meditate once." The girl said, trying to remember as to what Kakashi-sensei had said that particular day while at the Wave country.

Sakura sat down, Indian style, hands formed in a simple seal which Kakashi-sensei had shown her. As she did that, Tsunade 'hmm'ed distastefully and fiddled with the pile of work which Shizune made her bring along, knowing that she'll have nothing to do while waiting.

Nearly half an hour had passed as Sakura sat diligently on the dirt ground, concentrating the flow and snail-paced extension of her chakra within her. First, her mind was at ease, soaking in the sounds of quiet nature. Soon, it became restless as time wearied on and her chakra flow became irregular.

With her eyes closed, she frowned and fidgeted where she sat.

Her thoughts wandered off, Naruto's words came back to her.

_I'll be off training with him for three years…_

Can she truly be stronger within three years? She had no true talent like the boys of her former team. No advanced bloodline like Sasuke-kun. No true dream of becoming Hokage like Naruto. She only knew the easy jutsus taught at the Academy. In the beginning, she was just an ordinary girl who just wanted to fit in and to be closer to everyone else. To be closer to Sasuke-kun. Even under Kakashi-sensei, she was behind both of her former classmates. She lacked the growth that she had seen in both of them.

Few times, she made sacrifices. The first in the Chuunin exam. The second during the attack of Orochimaru, with Gaara. The times with Morino Idate…

"What's wrong?" Tsunade's voice disrupted her. She felt the chakra waves coming out unsynchronized.

Opening her eyes, she smiled weakly. "Ah… I was just… thinking. Gomen nasai, Hokage-sama."

"Don't call me that. It makes me feel old." The female Sannin waved aside her apology. "Tsunade is just fine."

"Hai… Tsunade-shishou."

"What's on your mind?"

"… Will I truly be able to become strong? I mean, even with all the training that I had with Kakashi-sensei… I've been getting nowhere. I'm still weak. And Naruto…" Sakura hesitated in continuing with her thoughts. "Naruto's told me that once he's better, he'll be leaving with Jiraiya-sama. To train."

"Sou ka?" Tsunade placed her chin on the small bridge of fingers. "Well now, the question is… do you think that you have what it takes to become stronger than you are now? Or Naruto for the matter?"

"What it takes?" Did she have what it takes?

Naruto fending off the large snake and Orochimaru in the forest. Sasuke's pain etched face, covered with black flame-like markings. Naruto taking down Neji in the final part of the chuunin exams. Sasuke lying in the white bed sheets of the hospital, unmoving and expressionless. Naruto telling her to never be involved of their fights. Sasuke leaving the village, despite her attempt to stop him. Naruto's defeat and failure at the retrieval mission, coming home with wounds.

Did she have what it takes?

"Yes, I do. Because… I have to get back Sasuke-kun with Naruto. I will be stronger. I have to." A new flame alighted in her green eyes, hard with resolve.

Tsunade smiled inwardly. "Keep that in mind and never waver. We'll stop for break in two hours. Now, back to meditation!"

"HAI!"

The small leaves of the large tree of Konoha truly have a flame, a growing flame, in every one of them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Naruto! Okaa-san made another… Oh!" Sakura opened the door to Naruto's room and found three other nin in there before her.

Hinata was at the foot of the bed, shy blush on her face and hands in front of her, forefingers poking. Kiba stood next to the Hyuuga heiress, Akamaru resting on his head. Shino stood by the wall adjacent to Naruto.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Do you have more food for me?" Naruto perked up excitedly at his friend's entrance.

"Yeah, okaa-san made some for you. Am I interrupting you guys?" she asked, placing the newly wrapped obento in front of the blond.

"Nah, we just stopped by after completing our mission. Kurenai-sensai's at the Hokage's office." Kiba said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Really?" Sakura turned to Hinata. "Why don't you sit down Hinata-san? And you, Naruto! Where are your manners!" she bopped him over the head.

"Itai dattebayo!" he winced and rubbed the spot.

"Ah, n-no, that's fine. W-we're just l-leaving. I have to g-go home now. Thank you though, Sakura-san." Hinata said, bowing to the other kunoichi.

"Ah, come back soon then!" Naruto said, as Team 8 left the hospital room.

Sakura watched as Naruto eagerly unwrapped the box and broke apart the chopsticks. "Itadaikimasu!" and dug into the rice and small pickled vegetables and some meat.

The bandages around his head came off, as did the ones around his hands. She wasn't sure about the others since the hospital gown covered most of it.

He started rambling about how things have been, about the nurses, and about the things during his rehab. She listened half-heartedly, most of the time gazing at him.

Naruto, the boy she despised and looked down upon during her years at the Academy. The idiot and prankster of the class. The boy who knew nothing and wasn't worth her time. In a short time, this boy grew into a spirited warrior. The boy, who promised as a ninja and upon his ninja way, that he will become the Hokage. The boy, who with just his words and determination became a life changer. The boy…, who loved her despite her own love for another, made her a promise of a life time and will never break his word.

Yes… she did really have what it takes. She had him and she had Sasuke-kun to drive her. To drive her to protect them. Time and time again, it was them. Now it was her turn.

"Eh, Sakura-chan? Daijouba ka?" he looked up from his food.

She chuckled seeing the crumbs on his face and handed him a napkin. "Just thinking about what I have in order to become stronger."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**  
**

**AN:** … okay, so I lied. I end up writing this before school started just because I'm too into this now. But I did this by ignoring my own summer homework. Great. I'm doomed now.

You better have reviews for me as compensation!

Thank you **seguha, iamNOTafangirl3221, Linnorria, Wind Kunai **and** rainingblood666** who spend their time to read and review!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers** on all that I don't own, especially the Naruto characters that belongs to Kishimoto. So don't sue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Four,

By Winterwing3000

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Are you sure? I mean, all your injuries are just healed! You need to rest more at home and what about the rehab? Half the time you just ran off! What if you're really better?" Sakura said motherly, frowning as Naruto started throwing his clothes into the backpack he was carrying with him.

It had been about three months, give or take, from since Naruto had been hospitalized. And Tsunade herself had declared him healed and ready to go. Jiraiya sent a message by a summoned hawk back to the Hokage, saying that he was on his way home and will be back by nightfall, which meant that Naruto would be setting out the very morning.

Throughout these couple of months, Sakura had been taught by Tsunade-shishou many things. Early mornings, they spent in the forest, meditating and practicing basic taijutsu. Later, they would be in a room, much like the scroll room, working on certain simple medical techniques. She learnt the seals for Shosen Jutsu, but discovered that it required much more chakra than she had. So Tsunade-shishou had given her the scroll which would ease the burden of chakra without performing the seals.

For her first trial, she had to heal simple bruises and cuts on small animals like dogs, cats and occasionally a messenger hawk. Then, she was up in one of the weirder buildings which she didn't know to have existed. The fish tank building was apparently on the other side of the Hokage Tower. Sakura had been training there for the past three weeks, working on reviving the gills of fishes of different sizes. She was struggling; however, with this because there was limit as to how long a fish could be out of water before it completely died.

So far, she came close to saving them, but failed because just because the revival was in order, they would flap their fins helplessly before dying.

But today… she can do it. Definitely.

"Hai, hai! Don't worry Sakura-chyyyan! See? Even my chakra is back to normal!" Naruto quickly performed the seals to his most battle-favored technique. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke, a replica of his was standing right by his side. And it disappeared the moment right after.

"Hmm." She eyed him warily for any signs of fatigue or chakra mess up, but found him to be perfectly normal, just as he said.

"Well, I have to go now… Tsunade-shishou is probably waiting for me." Sakura told him as she checked the clock in his small apartment. Nearly eight. She skipped meditation this morning, but she was sure that Tsunade-shishou understood why.

"Y-You aren't seeing me off?" the male shinobi gave her a watery-eye look, a pout in place. "Not even a goodbye date? Iruka-sensei is paying!"

"Baka!" she whapped him over the head jokingly. "That's not a date! And why would I go on a date when I have to go train? We have to be stronger right?"

Walking to the door, which she found out that she had been doing that quite often these days, Sakura turned around to have one good look at her teammate before she left, or rather, he left.

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan! And I promise, I'll be back!" Naruto flashed her a victory sign, with a bright smile of his.

"Aa! I'll be waiting, Naruto!" the door closed as Naruto's look became pensive.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade sat back into the sofa placed by the indoor tank, watching as Sakura panted with effort. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and slowly rolled down her face.

A fish was placed on the medical scroll seal and it was somewhat limp. Her apprentice stood over it, hands atop of each other and gathered a light-blue chakra around them. The small hands glowed, pushing the chakra into the fish's body.

Although Sakura managed to form a bluish chakra color, it wasn't as green as it was supposed to be. Chakra color changes upon feelings, personality and purposes. Regular chakra was a sea blue with white. But for a medic's chakra, it needed to be light green. It was a soothing chakra, much more so than the blue. Green represented health and healing while blue leaned more toward depression and calm state of mind.

Lost in her thoughts, Tsuande came to realize that now Sakura was concentrating with more than one hundred percent of her chakra, but it was controlled despite its volume. She continued to watch her young apprentice with an observing pair of eyes.

"Hah!" the intense chakra shifted from blue to a flickering green. After a few moments, the tiny fins of the gaping fish twitched. Then the whole body of the fish bounced and floundered on the page of the scroll.

"Ahh!" Sakura turned to her master, a large smile on her face, perspiration slipping down her cheeks. The Slug Hokage smirked the tiniest.

_This girl… I haven't seen such talent since Shizune… She's come this far in only three months…_

"That's it for this morning." Tsunade stood up and threw the fish back into the water.

"H-Hai!" the pastel-hair girl said happily at her success.

Smiling slightly, the female sannin watched as the younger kunoichi darted out the door after a short bow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Panting, Sakura stopped in front of Naruto's apartment, hoping to say one more goodbye.

It was empty.

Running back into the streets, and down to Ichiraku, where Iruka-sensei promised to treat Naruto before he left, she found no one there. The chef and his daughter told her that they had left about ten minutes prior.

Throwing a quick 'thanks', Sakura darted to look for her Academy teacher. Maybe Naruto was walking with him before departure!

Looking all over the place, she saw only heads of citizens and a few strolling shinobi. She will never see him now!

Shoulders slumped, Sakura sighed and turned down the long way opposite of the Hokage Tower.

An idea clicked in her mind. The Gate!

Running there as fast as her legs could carry her and avoiding the crowd as well, Sakura reached the Konoha entrance in a matter of minutes. Looking around, she saw commoners exit and enter but no Naruto or Jiraiya-sensei was around. Going over to the monitoring chuunin stationed at the small shelter for the current shift, she asked somewhat out of breath, "Did Naruto or Jiraiya-sama leave the village yet?"

"Hmm… You just missed them." One of them commented, checking the lists.

"Oh…" she walked away and stood in the middle, staring out into the long road which separated the forest surrounding Konoha.

It was just like last time…

But this time…

Naruto will come back successful. And then, they'll both set out. **_Together._**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**  
**

**AN:** Hmm… not the greatest of chapters, I have to say. Sorry. School started two days ago and I already have homework, believe or not. Well, I'll try my best to write during the weekends, but like I said, no quickie updates or whatnot. I might round back and reedit it all. Haha.

Thanks for those who took the time to review: **iamNOTafangirl3221, seguha, Linnorria **(no that was my little insert XD)**, rainingblood666, **and** Kankuro.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers** on all that I don't own, especially the Naruto characters that belongs to Kishimoto. So don't sue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Five,

By Winterwing3000

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura quickly climbed the stairs toward the Hokage's office. She was let off from training early this afternoon with Shizune, who was helping her practice the healing jutsu at the hospital with some children as her patients. The older nin tolder her that Tsunade-shishou requested her presence by two o'clock, the reason was still unknown as to why her master hadn't informed her yesterday.

After nearly colliding with Kotetsu and Izumo, who were carrying more files up and down the place, she made it to the office just a few moments late. Catching her breath, Sakura knocked on the door and waited to be called in. "Come in Sakura." Tsuande said from within.

Opening the door, Sakura stepped in and looked with stupor to her left, where two other nin stood before the Hokage's desk. Shikamaru was leaning against the wall, a bored look on his visage and Neji stood with his arms crossed, eyes closed. "Hokage-sama," she addressed, "You called?"

"Yes, come closer Sakura. I have mission for the three of you." Tsuande said, picking up a scroll from the piles that littered her desk. "A B-rank mission in Sunagakure."

"Sunagakure?" the lazy genius stood straight from leaning and glanced at his superior.

"Aa. Suna has requested a team of shinobi to aid them with some revolts within their village. Most of their jounin and chuunin are away in missions. Genin in training are unable to be deployed in handling the situation, so they are short in hands. I've chosen the three of you to help them. Although it may sound easy," With this, the Slug Sannin looked directly at Neji who scoffed, "I assure you that it is not. Because these revolts are not held by shinobi. They're held by civilians, which mean that you are not to harm them."

"Now, Shikamaru, you will be team leader. Neji, Sakura, you are to follow his orders as given. Understand?"

"Hai!" Sakura agreed, while Neji merely 'hn-ed'. Shikamaru took the handed scroll, grumbling to himself about how he could be watching clouds at the moment.

"Good, now leave the village within two hours! Dismissed!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They flew at the treetops, Shikamaru and Neji led while Sakura lingered a bit a ways behind them. At the rate they're traveling, they'll most likely reach there in three to four days. And it was their second day hopping through the forest that connected Suna and Konoha. It had been a quiet trip so far, and they occasionally spoke when they broke camp.

It was about midday now and they were mostly likely going to take a break by the nearby river, which separated the dessert with the forest. Sighing inwardly, Sakura watched at the back of her teammates. It had only been two weeks since Naruto left, and nearly four months since Sasuke-kun did.

But why… why did it seem so much longer? All the times she had spent with the team… it seemed so far away now that they're both gone. And Kakashi-sensei… who knew where he had gone. Probably a mission…

Suna… she'll be seeing Sabaku no Gaara again. It brought back the time where the Sound nin and the Sand nin had invaded and ambushed Konoha. Sasuke-kun had went after Gaara, and Naruto and she came with Pakkun to aid him. Only to find him injured and the curse seal activated, scattered all over his body. Naruto tried this best to fend off Gaara as she tried her best to ease Sasuke-kun's pain. Naruto, pushed aside, left her to defend Sasuke-kun and became hostage.

She was glad that she was able to divert Gaara's attention, from Sasuke-kun… from Naruto. But… she was still too weak to properly do anything. If only she had the power earlier, then perhaps Sasuke-kun would have never left… the Team 7 will still be-"SAKURA!"

Startled at the sudden shout of her name, Sakura snapped out of her daze and barely avoided the shuriken aimed at her by jumping to the side.

"Shit!" Shikamaru cursed as Neji and Sakura stood back to back with him. "Rogue nin."

Three Mist nin stood around them, weapons drawn. "Now, what do we have here? Little genins. And from Leaf too!" One of them drawled, taking out kunais and shuriken. The other two drew the katana strapped to their backs.

"I wonder how much we'll earn with your pretty little heads?" the short, plump man asked his comrades.

"Keh, who cares? It has been a while since I've had some fun with genins." The third commented in a frightening manner as he grinned wildly at the three.

"Neji, you take care of the leader. Sakura, take the short one. The last one is mine. Try to finish them off quickly and help each other when one of you is finished." Shikamaru ordered as he scanned his opponent's structure. "Go!"

Neji jumped into action, activating his bloodline, the veins around his eyes bulging. Shikamaru took the trees, weaving a barrier of invisible wires. Sakura stood her ground, her kunai drawn from her pouch.

This was it. First time on a mission after training with Tsunade. She won't be weak. The man charged at her with his sword, and the kunoichi ducked as he slashed and launched her weapon and quickly formed hand seals. "Kawamiri no Jutsu!"

The small number kunai stuck out from the rogue nin's side as her replacement clone poofed into a log when the sword pierced the surface. "Bitch." Snarled he, the nin looked above him and saw Sakura armed with senbon this time.

"Shannaro! Teme!" Inner Sakura raged on with flames, arms shaking wildy as she threw profanities greater than his. The man yanked out his sword and jumped into the air to meet her.

Viridian eyes wide, Sakura least expected the man to jump toward her and almost panicky, flicked her wrists and released the needles before diving into the forest surroundings by landing on one of the wires which Shikamaru had set and springing herself away. The needles made no contact however and were knocked away by a swipe of the katana.

Neji, bleeding and beaten from certain areas, slid into the stance of Kaiten and unleashed it just as his opponent was close enough, sending the damaged nin into the trunk of a tree. Coming to a stop from spinning, the Hyuuga genius dodged the accurately thrown shuriken coming his way as the Mist shinobi regained his ground and started a forward charge, a fuuma shuriken drawn this time.

Quickly, Neji drew his kunai to repel the on coming force and was pushed back. But he threw a kick into the other man's abdomen, and grimly took another stance. The wind blade flew up into the tree tops. "Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!"

Shikamaru, one hand covering a deep gash wound on his upper arm, stared as the clumsy ninja kept getting caught in the trap wires, setting off short explosives all around. He threw his own kunai at the Mist nin just as he landed on the ground and his opponent crouching. "Kagemane no Jutsu."

The Mist nin growled. "What! I can't move!" his arms moved up and down and recklessly threw his sword straight into one of his comrade's way, the blade meeting flesh as it cut deeply into the shorter rogue nin's thigh. The chuunin smirked and started onto a new set of seals. "Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu. Neji!"

"Aa." The Hyuuga directed his attention to the team leader just as he finished closing off all sixty-four chakra points, leaving his Mist nin on the ground panting.

"Ah!" Sakura cried as the nukenin grabbed at her ankle and dragged her down to the ground, raising his sword to stab at her. She had already been wounded in certain places from the run around she kept up with the nin. She tried to shake off his leg but to no avail so she threw herself to one side to avoid the on coming blade. Grabbing one of her few remaining kunai from her pouch, she aimed it at his head and managed to get him distracted enough to free her leg. Scrambling up, she tried to remember something from her memory. _Chakra control, release it on impact…_

Gathering it as she focused, the eisei-nin in training slammed her fist into the ground, a light pink chakra flowing into it. The Mist Nin scoffed at her. "What was that supposed to be? Wha-?"

The ground shook unstably and rocks started to jar out of the ground, a split grew from where she punched straight at the opposing nin. "What the heck is this!" he shouted as a pit grew from underneath his feet, throwing him down.

Neji finished off the shadow-trapped nukenin and him and Shikamaru both turned to stare at the kunoichi, who was grinning widely at her success. But it vanished just as quickly when the missing nin jumped out of the hole, pissed off. "Now I've had it." He said, charging at her, only to face off with white glaring eyes and a frozen at his ground. Both boys stood in front of the girl.

"Hmph." Neji delivered a kick to the guy's head, knocking him out cold.

"I'll be back for this!" the injured ninja behind them said, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Groaning, Sakura resisted the urge of falling flat on her back. Seems like she still had a lot to work on… But first… She examined her teammates and hesitated. "I'll help your wounds. We can't really travel unfit."

"We better hurry up, we've only one more day to travel." Shikamaru agreed, waiting for Sakura to take out bandages, only to be surprised when she walked over to him empty handed. "Could you please roll up your sleeve? The cut is kinda deep." She motioned to the blood stained sleeve.

Complying, Shikamaru continued to watch curiously as Sakura formed some hand seals and a soft green glowed in her hands. She placed it over the wound and carefully concentrated on her chakra. Slowly, it regenerated the wound, leaving no scar behind.

"Finished. Um… Neji-san?" the green faded as she turned to Neji. Neji waited as she walked over to him. He folded up his sleeves and watched as she performed the same technique and healed his wounds. "All set." She moved to her own wounds and smiled. "Let's get going!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Finally! We made it!" Sakura exclaimed as they were escorted by two Suna Chuunin to the center of the village through the rocky canyon surrounding it. After one more night of camping in the sand dunes, the pink-hair genin swore that she would've died eating sand. It was lucky enough for them to avoid any sandstorms; otherwise they wouldn't be at Sunagakure for another day or so.

As they were led to the Kazekage's office, a shout of "Nara!" came from behind them, stopping them in their ascent on the stairs. Neji just looked over at the corner of his eyes while Sakura and Shikamaru turned directly to face the voice at the earlier landing.

"Eh? You?" the team leader said somewhat dumbly. Sakura resisted the urge to slap him over the head.

"Temari-san!" she greeted the older kunoichi. "What are you doing here?"

The blond female checked up on the three Leaf nin. "Reporting. I'm assuming that you're the nin sent to help us?"

"Ah yes." Sakura said.

Neji grunted in impatience. "Let's get going. We're late as it is." He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Hmph. Konoha brats has no manners." Temari clucked her tongue before walking past them, her large fan strapped behind her. The Hyuuga glared at her. "Come on."

They made it into the office when Temari opened the door for them.

Behind the Kazekage's desk sat the familiar Jounin, Baki, the current substitute. Temari filled in a report of her latest mission as the Leaf shinobi filed in. Baki addressed to them of the current occurrences within the city.

"As you might have read, certain civilian groups and shinobi are currently in an uproar from the lack of the Kazekage. However, it has yet to be decided among the council as to who shall receive the title. Undoubtly, many of our higher ranking shinobi wish to achieve this however, it can not be decided until Gaara has become a chuunin in the upcoming Chuunin examinations held here in Sunagakure." The Suna Jounin said, leaning forward.

"But why wait? Wouldn't it be better for you to finish the selection quickly than to wait for another year and a half?" Shikamaru asked, gears slowly working in his head.

"He plans on selecting Gaara as one of the candidates for Kage, despite the council's disagreement." Temari said, sitting down into one of the chairs by the wall. "As one of the three offsprings of Sandaime himself, Gaara, Kankuro and I have the choice of being a nominee to become Kazekage. I however, have no intention of being Kazekage. So Kankuro and Gaara are the only two left."

"I see. But what does he think of this? Is he truly suitable for the role?" said Neji. From what his 'youthful' teammate Lee had told him after the battles with the Sound Five, Gaara was extremely powerful, more so than what his eyes had shown him during the Chuunin exams not too long ago. Without a doubt, that sand nin could easily surpass the ranks of chuunin and jounin. However, his mental stability was in question.

"Would you like to test that out?" The monotonous voice said as the door to the office opened. Everyone turned their heads to face the newcomers. Gaara, dressed in his usual black attire, carried his sand gourd on his back. The second eldest sand sibling had his puppet on his back.

"Gaara! Kankuro! You're back already?" Temari inquired at their arrival. "Were there any casualties?"

"No. The gas bombs held them back for a while and the genin are watching for any more breakouts." The older boy with face paint shrugged. "It wasn't as bad as last night's."

"Then… should we get to work now?" Sakura said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Aa. Hopefully, this will clear out by the week's end." Baki said, dismissing them to their jobs. "Temari, Gaara, Kankurou, you'll be assisting them as pairs. Temari with Nara-kun, Kankurou with Hyuuga-kun and Gaara, you'll be going with Haruno-san. Dismissed!"

"Hai!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Neji, Sakura and Shikamaru walked through the gates of the small Leaf village and headed toward the Hokage Tower. Shizune looked at them surprised at their early return. "You completed the assignment already? Hokage-sama informed me that you won't be back till three more days or so, Sakura."

"Ah, it wasn't really that much to handle. And we completed our mission without much difficulty. Plus, the Sand nin were there also." The rosette girl said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'll prepare for training tomorrow morning." Sakura bowed and jogged to catch up with the boys who had gone ahead of her.

They reached the assignment room and filled in their reports before the shadow user collected them and brought them to the Godaime as she had requested of him. Neji went to meet up his team and left Sakura to her own devices.

"So? How was the mission?" Tsunade asked after flipping through the team's recount of their assignment, folding her hands together and stared at the lazy chunin. "You said that you've ran into rogue nin along the way."

"Just three nin, one got away. No one received serious injuries." Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pockets. "What did you really ask me here for? Sakura?"

"Exactly."

"Troublesome women." He muttered under his breath. What was he now, a babysitter? "She's okay. I haven't worked with her that long but I guess that she's gotten better. Along with the medical skills she managed to acquire."

Shikamaru came to realize something. Medical nin were rarely sent on missions, and most of the time the kunoichi would provide the simple bandages and ointment after times of battle. They would have to wait till they returned to the village in order to have proper treatment on the seriously injured. However… after the incident of the retrieval mission of Uchiha, he had recommended to Tsuande to place a medic nin in each team. Had she taken his advice?

But when did Sakura even learn Shosen Jutsu? And that chakra force into the ground… There were only two nin that Shikamaru knew would have taught her that. One of them was the Hokage herself and the other was the assistant since hospital doctors and nurses would have no spare time on their hands to train Sakura. So that means…

"You're training Sakura, aren't you, Godaime?" he asked flatly.

"Who else? Anyway, you're dismissed. Your pay will be sent to your house." Tsuande swiveled her chair around and looked out into the rooftops of Konoha.

"Extremely troublesome." the Nara prodigy said as he walked out the door with a yawn.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**AN:** Yup, Sakura's first mission in a long time without Kakashi. And I started assigning the teams without any Jounin supervision after so many filler episodes (god, they'll never end!). Expect Sakura to go on other missions because this girl just can't keep training and not put her new skills to good use!

Anyway, before you butcher me with questions about where and how or when this happened in the manga, let me tell you this. IT NEVER DID! That's why this is loosely based on the Naruto chapter 238 to the Naruto Time-Jump, for those who follow the manga since the anime itself is not even at Kakshi-Gaiden (sad). I'm writing down how and what Sakura did in order to become stronger, since Kishimoto got lazy and just jolted down a few scenes showing Sakura's training with Godaime! So, till next time!

Thank you **rainingblood666, Linnorria** (lol, you do that! XD)**, sequha, Fusion Defiance, Wind Kunai** and **Kankuro** (eh? You can sleep on the keyboard!) for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers** on all that I don't own, especially the Naruto characters that belongs to Kishimoto. So don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Six,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Training at the hospital?" Sakura looked at bit nervous as Shizune explained what they'll be doing this morning. Her experience with healing hasn't been very long, about five months at most, but no longer than that. And now, Shizune was bringing her to the hospital to help and observe the nurses and doctors who were there.

"Yes, it is one of the best places to gain medical experiences. And you don't have to do too much, just the basics with minor cuts and injuries." Shizune assured the genin. Tsunade had a conference with the daimyo just yesterday and hasn't returned as of yet. However, there were a few instructions left behind for her newest apprentice.

One of them was to study the texts picked out from the library relating to medical studies. The other was to regularly practice her routine and do her daily morning exercises before Shizune takes her for a spin at the Konoha hospital.

It was that she wasn't confident of her abilities, she just wasn't sure if she was truly ready to heal people so professionally. A few cuts and bruises were pretty easy to handle… but for the actual thing…

"Not up for the challenge Sakura?" Shizune gave a sideway glance at the genin.

Sakura blushed lightly. "No… but I'm not sure I can really be of much help."

"That's why this will be a basic training and learning session. Tsunade-sama comes frequently to the hospital when she wants to escape paperwork, so there'll be many times in the future where you'll be accompanying her." the older eisei-nin told her.

"Wakatta." Her viridian eyes scaled the white walls and glass windows of the hospital just in front of her as they paused at the gates.

She's been here so many times as a visitor.

But this time, it's different.

* * *

"Okay, Sakura, this is Miyuki-san, one of the nurses of the hospital working at the ICU, 3rd unit." Shizune motioned to the brunette standing to her right, who gave a quick smile. "You'll be following her and work according to her instructions. Don't worry, Miyuki is only doing check up rounds so you'll be learning about administering dosages of injections and correct ointments and salves. Then you'll be transferred to another doctor, Yoshuro-san. He'll be speaking to you more about the things which go on in a daily routine of the hospital. I'll come see how you're doing by lunch hour for break before we head back to the Hokage Tower. Understood?"

"Hai!" Sakura said to her mentor. She turned to the nurse. "I hope that I'll be learning a lot from you, Miyuki-san!"

"Great, now if you need anything, I'll be in the operational ward." The black-hair nin walked away, leaving the two females on their own.

"So, Sakura-chan, shall we start?" Miyuki asked pleasantly, hugging the clipboard to herself.

"Yes!" They walked toward the stairs which led to the 3rd floor of the building. "So, how long have you been training as Godaime-sama's pupil, Sakura-chan?"

"About five months."

"I see. Then most likely, you know basic medical ninjutsu, correct?"

Sakura nodded. "I've practiced on reviving small animals and wounds which weren't so serious. And shallow injuries so far. Tsunade-shishou has given me textbooks to read about medicine and healing techniques."

"That's great. So then you'll have no problem picking up on most of the things we'll be doing today." They reached the top of the stairs and continued down the lighted hallway. Other nurses were pushing around carts with silver trays of syringes and cardboard boxes of small bottles different colored liquids at the bottom. Some were randomly checking the patients or helping them into wheelchairs.

They came to the first door, which was left ajar. The room was completely white, the shades drawn aside, allowing the sunlight of the late morning to pour in. A young woman with light blue hair sat at the bed, a tray of food propped on a sliding table in front of her. She turned to look at Sakura and Miyuki when they stepped in.

"Ohayo gouzaimasu, Kimichio-san. How are you feeling today?" Miyuki greeted, coming up to the bedside, Sakura standing at the end of it.

"A bit better. My hip still feels sore." Kimichio said, patting her side. "But my burns are giving some pain. Nothing that I can't handle though. It is part of my job."

"You're very strong, Kimichio-san. I'm sure that you'll be out of here in no time." the nurse said. "So have you finished your breakfast?"

Kimichio did not reply but instead, she was staring at the roseate genin before her. Miyuki quickly noticed her forgetfulness. "Ah, this is Sakura-chan."

"Hmm… Haruno Sakura. Genin, student of Hatake Kakashi, member of ex-Team 7." The female with the aquamarine hair said, not blinking. "You're team has quite a story. Or so I've heard."

Sakura's brow scrunched. Story…? "Excuse me?"

"All ranks of Konoha has heard of what has happened. Even us ANBU." Kimichio smirked. "I'm surprised that Kakashi-taichou hasn't returned to his position as ANBU captain yet."

"What?" Now that really surprised her. Kimichio was part of ANBU? And so was Kakashi-sensei? As a captain? But that aside, what story was she talking about?! "Kimichio-san? What do you mean story?"

Kimichiro's eyes closed, smiling wryly. "Maybe it has been twisted a bit with it going around as a telephone game(1) but perhaps you would find it interesting, Haruno-san."

"You must know of the incident of the Chuunin exam, correct? It is not new news after Sandaime Hokage-sama passed. One of the traitors of Konoha, Orochimaru, the Sannin no Hebi, is said to have encountered with Uchiha Sasuke. And that he has been given a cursed seal." The ANBU folded her hands over her lap, pushing her food away from her.

"And approximately six-and-half months ago, you reported Uchiha Sasuke to have left with Orochimaru even with your persuasion as his teammate. It was said that he went without consideration of the consequences that will occur to the village. He left as a traitor, with the only intent of following Orochimaru's footsteps. And that boy, Uzumaki Naruto, he has left with Jiraiya-sama for means of getting stronger. Power as well to take revenge upon Uchiha."

"Now you, pupil of Godaime-sama, are also trying to gain power. But for what means? For the hope of killing Uchiha? For the hope of betraying your village?" Kimichiro shook her head. "Children these days, power is not a toy. It is a weapon. A deadly weapon that one day can be used for good and for evil. From what I see, your teammates are no better than evil itself. And soon, you will be the one to take them down with your power, making you the evil one to the cycle…"

"Kimichiro-san! Please!" Miyuki looked disapprovingly at her patient. "You need to rest." She injected a syringe of clear liquid into the tubes connected to her. "Sakura-chan… we have to move onto the next patient now. Have a good day, Kimichiro-san."

The nurse led the semi-dazed Sakura out of the room and into the hallway. Her once bright green eyes were shadowed. "Heed this Haruno-san." Kimichiro's voice was serious.

"Your team is only following the history of the Sannin… You all will fall into their cycle."

"Sakura-chan… I'm sorry that you had to hear that. Maybe you would like to take a break for now?" Miyuki said sympathetically. To have heard that so cruelly, it must have taken such a great toll…

Sakura pushed aside the heaviness suddenly weighing down her heart and gave the nurse a bright smile that she has learned to practice these days. "No! I'm perfectly fine! Anyway, if I want to learn anything, I have to overcome all obstacles, right?"

Miyuki smiled lightly, "Yes. Yes, that's true."

* * *

"How are things going?" Shizune asked as she passed by Sakura and Doctoer Yoshuro.

"Very good. Haruno-san is a very talented girl, Shizune-sama. I'm sure that one day, she'll surpass me in medicine." Yoshuro complimented, patting Sakura lighting on the shoulder as the girl blushed lightly.

"Well, it's time for lunch. We'll come back another day. Thank you for your help Yoshuro-kun." The Hokage assistant said, handing the medical records to a passing nurse.

"Oh, yes, thank you very much for your time, Yoshuro-san." Sakura gave a quick bow. "I learned a lot today and I'll keep practicing."

"That's good to know. Have a good day Shizune-sama, Haruno-san." The doctor waved and walked to visit another patient.

"Let's go Sakura. I'm sure that you're hungry now."

"Hai!"

* * *

Sighing wearily, Sakura reached for the next book piled on her desk. The lamp next to her provided minimal light, just enough for her to read at the table. It was over two hours ago since she came home from the training session with Shizune at the Hokage Tower. She had a quick dinner casserole and a short shower before diving into the reading materials she was required of.

Turning the pages, she barely glanced at the diagrams of the human nerves and veins and thought back as to what had happened during her encounter with the ANBU kunoichi.

_From what I see, your teammates are no better than evil itself. And soon, you will be the one to take them down with your power, making you the evil one to the cycle…_

Evil? Is that what people thought she was trying to erase? Her teammates?

Shaking her head, Sakura wanted to laugh at those silly thoughts. Why would she want to kill her teammates? There will be no cycle. And definitely no evil. Because she's going to save them both. Save. Not kill.

_Your team is only following the history of the Sannin… You all will fall into their cycle._

No.

They won't. She won't let them.

She's not Tsuande-shishou. Naruto is not Jiraiya-sama. And Sasuke-kun is not Orochimaru.

They will not be the new Sannin. They will not fall into that vicious cycle that broke Team Sannin when they were younger and left them cold, bitter enemies with hate between them.

Sasuke-kun will be back. Naruto said he will and she's going to help him. She's not going to sit back and wait anymore. That's why…

_Now you, pupil of Godaime-sama, are also trying to gain power. But for what means?_

She's getting stronger.

* * *

(1) _Telephone Game_ – I'm pretty sure that most of the people has heard of or played this game before. It is merely a small story or phrase being spread around to other people before going full circle back to the creator. And usually, by the end of the game, the story is tended to have _MANY_ changes.

**AN:** Well, this chapter took a long while to come out didn't it? Things are getting busier now with all the things going on in my school life. Not to mention the things I'm doing outside of it. Next update might be either end of the month or later. But definitely before Christmas since I'm updating all my stories in a certain cycle.

Thanks for my dedicated and loving reviewers **iamNOTafangirl3221, Linnorria, rainingblood666, Wind Kunai, seguha, Kankuro, **and** Fusion Defiance.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers** on all that I don't own, especially the Naruto characters that belongs to Kishimoto. So don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Seven,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Nerves and blood vessels are the utmost important factors of the body." Tsunade lectured. "Although, blood vessels can redevelop over time, nerves are dead once the system throughout the body is broken."

"The nervous system is very much like our chakra system, it actually goes hand in hand with it. As you've read, the chain nerves start out from our necks, connected to our spinal cord, which allows free control and motions of our body. Chakra however begins deep within our bodies, hidden just below our diaphragm. As you know, chakra travels throughout the body for ninjutsu purposes. However, the nerves in every part of the body are attached to your chakra points."

"Is that the basis of the Hyuuga's Jyuuken?" Sakura asked suddenly curious when she remembered the fight between the two Hyuugas, Hinata and Neji, during the preliminaries before the third Chuunin examination. And also the fight between Naruto and Neji during the final Chuunin trial had a similar occurrence.

She knew that all points of chakra were slowly closed off and that the body becomes semi-responsive to the command of the person.

"Not quite but close." The Shodaime's granddaughter said, smirking inwardly at Sakura's quick pick ups.

"Anyway, I think that's enough for today. Why don't we go do some rounds in Area 4. I had it cleared." Sakura nodded and stood up from her seat, following her master out the door.

* * *

"Five more laps and then we'll move onto training your chakra." Tsuande said, looking down at her pupil, who was slightly panting and sweating from her brow. "Hai, Tsuande-shishou."

Sakura stood up from her standing crouch position and straightened out her clinging red cheongsam. She rubbed her slightly aching calves before jogging off into the large fenced premises of trees and rocks.

How long has it been since Naruto has left now? Two months? Three? Five? Sakura had long lost count of the days that he's been gone. She was busy with her own life, surrounded by so many other things happening.

Just a couple of days ago, she had traveled with Shizune-san to Kumogakure to gather herbs for research and hospital supplies. She was told to know the basic uses of each plant, of its effect and of its possible symptoms.

"_Every herb can be the antidote to another's poison."_

Sakura shuddered at that thought. How can one poison counteract another? Wouldn't it just destroy the other and begin its own conquest of a person's body? The body will definitely be weakened, she deduced, after being attacked by two dangerous toxins and cause the immune system to malfunction or deteriorate. That would most likely lead to a long healing period or permanent damage to the body. Or would it?

She'll probably check it out later. She still had some books left scattered on her desk regarding the immune system and its works.

Breathing heavily, she paused in front of her teach, who now had a small satisfied smile on her face. "You're getting more used to the training, Sakura. Good job."

"Thank you Tsunade-shishou." The pink-haired girl breathed out with a deep heave and wiped off her sweat from her brow.

"Okay, let's get started. Aside from meditation, constantly working with your own chakra helps its growth in supply. So I want to you carry these stones and boulders from this end to the other side of the training ground with your chakra. Think you can handle it?" Tsunade asked, starring down at the girl.

"Yes! But uh… Shishou… where are the stones?" green eyes looking around her surroundings, finding the large harden chunks of rocks, which were nowhere to be seen.

"Stand back a bit Sakura." Tsunade infused her right fist with chakra before pummeling it into the earth, causing a small eruption of jaded rocks. Large round eyes gazed in amazement at the number of rocks now in front of her. "Well? Get moving!" the Hokage barked.

"H-Hai!" Sakura wondered what in Hokage's name did she get herself into.

She walked up to one of the stones and looked down at it, finding the best angle to pick it up but just huffed and concentrated in flowing her chakra to her hands. Bending over, she picked up one of the average size compared to the others and nearly stumbled backwards from its weight. Gritting her teeth, she heaved it to her chest, hoping that it'll lessen the load and shakily started walking toward the other end of the area.

Once she reached her destination, she dropped the rock and panted. Already her arms felt a slight strain, even with her chakra. But she couldn't stop here. She only moved one! Turning back, she inwardly groaned at the sight of the numerous boulder-sized pieces of earth waiting for her to be carried.

This will definitely take a long while…

* * *

"Oi! Sakura! _Sakura!!_" Ino called to Sakura, who was unresponsive while starring at the blond's new wardrobe.

"I-Ino?! What the heck?!" Sakura gestured wildly at the scandalous looking tops and skirts hanging in the closet.

Huffing, the mind-ninjutsu user shook her head. "Saa, it's the new style, forehead-girl! And it is a lot easier to move in!"

"Do you have knotholes for eyes, Ino-pig?! They barely cover up anything!" Sakura said, shoving the skirt in Ino's face. "Are you trying to be a hooker or something? Has Yamanaka-san even seen this new 'style' of yours? He's going to lay eggs!"

"Actually, it was my mother who suggested the clothing… and I think you're going to have a panic attack before any egg comes from my dad." Ino retorted dryly. "I just wanted to show you and keep you up to date with the fashion going around these days."

"I have more than enough clothes!" the pink-hair girl said, sitting down on the bed, tossing the skirt aside. "Besides, I don't think I'm willing to wear that even if you paid me…"

"Uh huh. And how do you expect to rope in guys with all that skin covered? Aside from Lee that is. He'll love you in anything." The blond snorted.

"Ino, Lee-san's just really nice. And I don't want to _rope in_ guys. I have to focus on my training!" the rosette protested.

Sighing, Ino sat down beside her friend and fell back on her bed. "Exactly. That's all you think about now. Training, training, training! Don't you feel even a little bored about it? I mean, sure, training's a good thing, but you're becoming a bit obsessed with it aren't you? It isn't like you'll need it! Us kunoichi are barely active in the fields."

Frowning, Sakura said, "But Ino… I have to…"

Ino pretended to ignore those words. "Now I barely have time to see any part of you at the flower shop and no calls throughout the weeks. You're just so focused on becoming stronger that you've forgotten all about us."

Sakura froze. Surely she hasn't. She's been keeping in touch with her friends. She said hello to any of them when she passed by and even had a few lunches with them. But… Many of those times she was rushing to get to the Hokage tower or had to leave early because of her tight training sessions. She hadn't realized that she had dived herself so deeply into becoming better that she was pushing aside her friends.

"Ino… gomen. I… guess that I am a bit carried away. But you won't understand! I really need to do this!"

"The only reason I don't understand is because we haven't talked for nearly a month, Sakura!" Ino snapped.

Silence hung heavily in the air as Sakura's shoulders slumped and Ino glared fierily at her ceiling.

"…Sasuke-kun."

"Huh?" Ino lifted her head to stare at the other girl's back, hunched over.

"All this training. It's for Sasuke-kun." Sakura bowed her head, cradling them in her hands. After a short paused, she added, "And Naruto."

Worrisome lines marred the blond's forehead. "Sakura…"

"I… I wasn't strong enough to bring back Sasuke-kun. And Naruto… he tried so hard and was closer than I ever was to bringing him back. And I couldn't do anything when he came back…" Ino rose to spoke but something tight closed up her throat, keeping her silent as Sakura continued.

"He… he tried to apologize to me, you know. Naruto… he made a promise and promised to keep it. He said he'll bring Sasuke-kun back for me. And all I could do was wait and cry. I'm tired of being left out, of being the weakest link in my team. I want do be able to do something… anything to bring Sasuke-kun back. I want to become a force to help Naruto keep that promise for me."

Ino slipped off her bed and knelt in front of her best friend, who shielded her face with her palms. But the crack in the girl's voice and the forming wetness on her outer cheeks didn't escape Ino's sharp blue eyes, which began to turn watery just from seeing the distress the pink-haired girl was in.

"Oh, Sakura-chan…" she wrapped her arms around Sakura, hugging her tightly.

The sobbing girl leaned on her friend's shoulder, crying for the first time in so many days.

It was a while before her sobs muffled into hiccups and sniffles. Pulling back, Sakura saw her face in the dresser mirror at the other side of the room. She let out a hoarse chuckle. "I look horrible right now."

Ino smiled. "No kidding! You look like you just got a beating from Lee!"

Sakura's lips tugged at the edges as she looked at her childhood friend. "Thanks a lot, Ino. You're the greatest friend a girl can have."

Clucking her tongue, Ino wagged her finger in Sakura's face. "Of course. I'm the best there is with my wonderful fashion sense and flawless beauty. Come on, I asked my mom to make some odango and mochi. We can call Hinata and Tenten-san over for a girls' sleepover later."

Smiling happily, Sakura nodded. "That sounds great." Slyly, she added, "And shouldn't you be watching your weight. Don't want to pig out too much now, Ino-buta. Otherwise you won't be able to fit into those clothes of yours."

"Hah! As if you're the one to talk! You're probably hiding all your fat wearing that cheongsam!" Ino teased as they walked out of the room and down to the kitchen.

* * *

**AN:** HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEARS! Sorry for the delay. School has been busy and it took me a while to get this out during my so-called break from school. About all the medical nonsense, I've had a short course in biology which covered a bit of that so I think I makes sense. But don't take my word for it. (And it isn't possible for me to do research on this when Chakra doesn't exist.) Hoped you enjoyed it! Review?

Thanks for the great reviews **sequha, Kankuro, bubbleyum, Wind Kunai, iamNOTafangirl3221, Sami-chan, sakura90873, **and **hot-ninja-babe**!!


	9. Chapter 8, Part 1

**Disclaimers** on all that I don't own, especially the Naruto characters that belongs to Kishimoto. So don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Part 1,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"A mission, Tsunade-shishou?" she asked, looking perplexed. It would be her second mission after in-training with the Hokage.

"Yes Sakura. A requested escort mission to the Silk Country. But it is only a C-rank mission, so take with you another genin or chuunin. You are to leave in two hours. Understood?" Tsunade said in a serious tone.

"Wakatta!" the roseate girl nodded and took the scroll from Iruka-sensei, who gave her an encouraging smile. She hadn't seen her teacher for a long while now, not since after Naruto's departure.

Just as she turned to go, she looked back over her shoulder. "Ano… who will I be escorting?"

Tsunade waved her hand in a nonchalant manner. "You'll see him at the East Gates. Kotetsu will be there with your escort. Dismissed!"

"Hai!" she left in search of her teammate for the mission and looked around for the next available nin. Asuma-sensei was out training with Ino and the rest of them, and Team Gai was probably doing the same. That left with only Kurenai-sensei's team.

They just returned from D-rank mission yesterday so they won't be going out for another few days unless there was an important mission. She decided to ask Hinata first, since the Byakugan user would be a great advantage when they might encounter some problems, which Sakura prayed not to happen.

And she would be the easiest to work with. Not that she held anything against Shino, but his bugs were a bit too creepy for her, and Kiba, he seemed to be awfully rash when it came to missions with other teams.

Finally reaching the door of the white-eyed clan, she took a deep breath and lifted a hand to knock on the door. The wood felt hard against her knuckles.

A few moments later, the door opened with a young man, whom she assumed to be a Main House member. "You are?" he asked.

"Um, I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm wondering if Hinata-san is here?" she said awkwardly. Sakura still wasn't used to those white eyes that seemed to penetrate her inner self.

"Please, come in Haruno-san. Hinata-sama is currently training with Hyuuga-sama. I'll take you to them." The Hyuuga allowed Sakura to step through the door and led her through what seemed to be an inner city within the Hyuuga walls. There were many houses, and there was large mansion in front of her.

The entire perimeter around it was surrounded by a cultured garden and fenced with its own lower walls. Trapped in certain awe, Sakura almost forgot to take off her shoes as she entered the house. Quickly slipping them off and placing them on the veranda, she followed the man.

They traveled through a large maze-like route before ending up in a large dirt courtyard. Hinata was in a pause with her training exercises with her father. Sakura could see the sweat rolling down the meek girl's neck. But the heiress didn't seem to mind. Her eyes were bulged with veins as she stepped into a stance. The clan-head stood still, eyes in the same state as his daughter. Neji stood off to the side, his head turning to look at her.

The young Hyuuga told her to wait in the hall as he went up to his lord. Hiashi directed his hard stare at Sakura, who wished to divert her eyes. Hinata relaxed her shoulders and turned to look at Sakura, smiling gently as she caught the pink-haired girl's gaze and waved.

The Hyuuga boy came back over to Sakura and led her to the father and daughter. "Sorry for bothering." The eisei-nin bowed. "Ano, may I speak to Hinata-san?"

Hiashi regarded the medic-nin before nodding to Sakura. "You'll be training with Neji tomorrow. I'll be testing you on your Kaiten in a week."

"Yes, I'll do that, Otou-sama." Hinata gave a short bow to her father. She looked at Sakura. "Yes Sakura-san?"

"I've a mission, C-rank. It's an escort mission to the Silk Country. I was wondering if you want to help me in this. It's okay if you're busy."

"Ah! Sure! I won't mind. I'll go pack right now." Hinata said, her smile apparent in her eyes.

"Great! I'll meet you at the East Gate in an hour!" Sakura told her and left.

* * *

Sakura quickly stuffed the mission scroll into her weapon pouch and grabbed her shoulder bag, slinging over her neck. She reached for her headband on her desk and headed out of her room. With a goodbye thrown over her shoulder to her mother she left the house and toward the East Gates.

When she reached the gates, she saw Hinata appearing from a road to her left, followed by Neji, so the medic in-training walked over to them, curious as to why the Hyuuga-tensai was coming with.

"A-ano, Otou-sama wishes that Neji-nii-san come with. J-just in case." Hinata fidgeted uneasily, resisting the urge to poke her forefingers together. "I-Is it okay with you, Sakura-san?"

Sakura bit her lower lip. Last time she went on a mission with Neji wasn't so bad, but his presence was overwhelming at times. She knew that he only came as the sworn protector to Hinata… And even if she did say no, she'll have to find another replacement and that'll take even more time since Kotetsu was already waiting at the gates with a young man next to him.

She gave them a quick smile. "Iie, it is fine. I'll brief you guys on the mission as we go, ne?"

The trio walked up to the elite chuunin and glanced at the youth standing behind him. He had short brown hair, dark brown eyes and was pretty tall and lanky. Sakura guessed that he was probably older than she by three years at most. He was slightly taller than Neji but his entire body poster screamed arrogance.

"Kotetsu-san." Sakura said, "Is this our escort?"

"Aa, this is Shishido Kourin-san. He is the youngest son of the Silk's feudal lord. You're to escort him and return within four days."

"Hai!" the eisei-nin looked at Shishido. "Are you ready, Kourin-san?"

The brunet looked down at the shorter genin and grunted, turning away immediately. Sakura felt her Inner Sakura flare. _WHAT A RUDE KID!_

She forced a smile and said, "Um, okay. Let's head out then!"

Neji brought up the rear with the escort in front of him. Sakura and Hinata stood off diagonally from Kourin, forming a triangular formation with Neji. No one spoke, leaving nature to bring in her voice with the sounds of birds and buzzing bees.

They crossed a stream bridge, leading them deeper through the forest path toward the Wave country. Silk was located twelve miles from Wave. Trade had prospered between the two countries after Gato was removed from the scene. The large body of water which separated Wave from the Konoha mainland led downstream to Silk so it would be the quickest, and perhaps the safest, route to reach Silk without any problems.

"Oi, when are we going to stop? I can't go on forever you know." Kourin said, grabbing Hinata's left arm. "And if my father finds out that I've been mistreated, you're not going to get paid."

Hinata grew nervous, eyes avoiding contact with Kourin's stern ones. "A-Ano… Shi-Shishido-san. I'm s-sure that we'll be s-stopping soon."

Sakura stepped forward, while Inner Sakura was raging _(Just who does this kid thinks he is?! Some kind of king?!)_, but Neji suddenly appeared out of nowhere, hand gripping tightly onto Kourin's exposed wrist. "I will not be responsible for any of my actions if you do not unhand Hinata-sama."

"N-Neji-nii-san!" Hinata squeaked.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Shishido-san. Please let go of Hinata-san. We can take a break in a few moments. Hinata-san and I will have to secure the perimeters. Neji-san will wait here with you."

Kourin stared hard down at Sakura. "Are you sure you're not just looking for an excuse to abandon me?"

"Please understand, Shishido-san. If we do not secure the area, there can be a possibility where other shinobi are targeting you. We're just trying to keep you safe, as you have requested for an escort."

He turned away when her green eyes refused to back down. "Hmph, fine. Bring back some water for me too."

_SHANNARO! He wants water! How about asking nicely!_ Inner Sakura waved a maddened fist as Sakura tried to smile. "Sure. Let's go, Hinata-san."

"H-Hai." Hinata leapt after Sakura into the tall foliage.

When they were about a few meters from the pair of males, Sakura turned to look at her friend. "Are you okay, Hinata-san?"

The Hyuuga heiress nodded. "I'm fine. Just shaken."

"I understand." The medic in-training sighed. "I don't really like him myself, just so you know."

"Ahh, I think he's just being himself. He was raised in the lap of luxury after all." Hinata said, analyzing the life of Shishido Kourin. Sons of a feudal lord tended to live quite the comfortable life with every person at their beck and call. Also with her own personal background, she was raised with similar privileges albeit in a slightly harsher family environment.

"Still, he doesn't have to treat us like dirt," Sakura mumbled, fixing a trip wire between two low bushes. "Could you do the same a few meters east of here? I'll take the west and we can go back to the break site."

"Sure." Hinata jumped to the next area. Sakura went to fix her next trap.

When the two kunoichi returned, they found Neji sitting almost on the other side of the dirt road, eyes closed. Kourin was glaring at the ground, impatiently and tensed with his hands clenched.

Hinata walked over to Neji, handing him a canteen of water. Sakura went over to their escort with one after taking a drink from her own.

"Shishido-san? The water you-." Sakura held out a canteen of water, only to have it grabbed roughly from her hands without a word of thanks.

_UNGRATEFUL BRAT!_ Her inner voice howled. _Let me at him! Lemme at that brat!_

She squished down that voice and stood not too far away from Kourin.

Looking up into the sky, she noted that it was about late afternoon. The sun would be setting a few hours, no doubt. They'll probably reach the bridge to Wave in an hour or so and take a boat down the waters and get to Silk by nightfall.

That is if their escort didn't ask for another break.

"Let's get moving." Neji said, standing up. "We'll arrive at Silk by evening if we keep moving."

Someone seemed to have turned into a mind reader, Sakura commented idly in her head, packing her canteen into her bag. Hinata stood up, readjusting her bag. They waited for Kourin to stand, but gave no response. Finally, he stood, brushing off his pants and fixed his "wind-blown" hair.

"Hmph. I'm barely rested and you're telling me to move already. I'm telling father to deduct your pay."

Neji looked stonily at Kourin, but gave no comment as he took the lead this time, the girls securing the back. Hinata looked meek when the older client walked past her.

This was going to be a long trip there. Maybe she could practice her knowledge of herbs while walking. But that'll put her at risk if they were attacked. Her mind would not be concentrating on her surroundings and she'll be perfectly open.

That'll leave a gap in the defenses and Shishido might be injured, which will definitely grate her nerves. She could already picture what he would say. "You guys are worst ninjas possible. I don't know why I bothered to hire you guys. I'll have my father stop all trades with Konoha. Then you'll see what your stupid village can do."

Groaning, Sakura mentally berated herself and kept walking. Long trip indeed.

* * *

Unfortunately for them, they did not manage to make it to the Silk Country's capital city, where the feudal family resided, much less get past the border of the Silk Country. From their break in the forest to the time they reached the large sea fed lake next to the Wave Country, they were forced to take three more breaks and caused them to arrive there when the sun slipped away and night emerged.

"We will have to make camp," Neji told the group when they stopped at the docking village by the large lake. "It is too dangerous to be traveling along Wave's borders at night."

"Hmph, good decision," the feudal heir said, crossing his arms as he observed their surroundings. The water was black in front of them and the forest was noiseless behind them. The village was dimly lit as the fishermen retired early for their morning trips. "I will stay in the village's inn. See you tomorrow morning."

"Ah! Shishido-san! That's unsafe!" Hinata said, reaching out to stop the older male. The moment her finger touched his arm, it was slapped away. Hinata started at the sudden contact and backed away, stung from his reaction. Neji reached her side in a flash but he was stopped when Hinata held a hand out.

"Don't lay your bloodstained hand on me," the older boy hissed. His eyes flashed dangerously for a second. Sakura held herself back from snapping out when she noticed that Kourin's hand was subtly trembling.

Instead she stepped forward, clasping her hands together behind her and nodded. "We understand. Neji-san will escort you over to the inn and stay with you until you retire for the night. We will come get you at dawn. So please don't wander off, Shishido-san."

Neji stared at her and Sakura stood her ground. "You will, won't you Neji-san?"

The male ninja turned his head to regard his younger cousin. Hinata smiled and nodded. "I will be okay with Sakura-san. I'll see you at camp, Neji-nii-san."

"Very well," Neji conceded. "I will escort Shishido-san to the inn and return to camp. We will set up camp forty meters from the last docking bay at the edge of the woods, just before the grass meets the sand. Keep your radios on just in case. Channel 3."

"Hai!" Sakura and Hinata answered him. They watched as the two males walked away in silence. Neji was walking slightly behind their charge and had his guard up. They walked into the village and soon were swallowed by the evening mist.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Sakura's face dropped into worry. "Are you okay, Hinata-san?"

The dark haired teenager managed a nervous smile. "Ah, I'm okay. Just a little startled. I shouldn't have touched him so personally. But let's set up camp!"

The roseate kunoichi frowned but agreed. "Yes, let's get going. We can get a good night's rest before making the last stretch of the way."

They parted ways once they marked their camp location. Hinata took on the role to gather wild berries and to hopefully catch some fish for their night meal. Sakura went to scout the surrounding area and to gather dry twigs and branches for their campfire.

Sakura sighed as she set up the last trip-wire trap and observed the other traps she placed around their camp area. There were a few well-hidden explosive tags on the rocks, some spring-set kunai stashed away up in the trees and trip-wires laced with senbon placed low to the ground.

So far, their escorting mission was fairly quiet. They haven't encountered any ninjas who wanted him dead. This only made her wonder why he would need shinobi as escorts when normal guards would have sufficed. They made more than half way through their journey already and there weren't any hints of harm. When she stacked enough dry twigs and branches, Sakura returned to the designated spot.

Hinata was gutting out the three small sized fish with her sleeves rolled up. Her pearl white eyes looked up briefly when she heard the footsteps approaching the camp. Sakura smiled. "I'm back with the firewood. Do you want me to help you clean the fish?"

The dark hair girl shook her head and returned the smile with one of her own. "I'm almost done. Do you need flint? I have some in my pouch."

"I have some, so it's okay. I'll start up the fire then. Here, you can use these three branches to spear the fish." Sakura passed over the thin but sturdy twigs and knelt down to drop her load onto the dirt.

As soon as the fire blazed, the cleaned fish were speared into the ground and roasting in the crackling fire. Hinata watched the flames and occasionally looked over her shoulder for a shadow of her older cousin. Sakura stared into her lap, consumed by the memories of her time as a genin fresh out of the Academy. She remembered her first escort mission to bring Tazuna-san back to the Land of Waves. They were traveling in peace as usual until they were ambushed by two shinobi from the Hidden Village of Mist. She recalled the fear that locked her knees, the blood pumping heavily through her veins and the adrenaline that pushed her to defend the elder. But then Sasuke-kun jumped to her defense, shielding her from the attack. Naruto became furious and battled their enemies with Sasuke-kun. Finally, Kakashi-sensei appeared and took out the rouge ninjas.

Sighing remorsefully, Sakura closed her eyes as her fists clenched at her sides. Even though Kakashi-sensei reassured her and praised her of her bravery, looking back now, she could only shake her head and wonder why she couldn't have been a better and braver ninja. She should have joined the foray and proved her worthiness to the guys, showing her own abilities. But she didn't because she didn't have the capabilities to do so.

"Sakura-san?" Hinata called quietly as she held out a fish in offering.

Sakura blinked out of her stupor and smiled. "Thank you, Hinata-san! Itadaikimasu!"

Munching heartily on her meal, she set aside her memories of the past and stared into the fire. Her verdant green eyes blazed with an inner flame. She could only focus on the present so that she will be able to be alongside Naruto and Sasuke-kun in the future.

"Buzz, buzz."

The sound was sudden and instantly Sakura's eyes connected with Hinata's across the fire. Immediately they both stood up. Readjusting their headphones, they heard the static come through once more before Neji's voice cleared. "Ambush at the inn. I'm currently in pursuit of the ninjas. They have our client. Over."

"Got it, Neji-nii-san," Hinata told him steadily. Sakura also answered him. "Understood."

Quickly they doused out the campfire and checked their weapons before darting off into the darkness. The camp and the traps were forgotten as they weaved through the forest.

"Hinata-san, can you see where Neji-san is?" Sakura asked as they ran. Hinata activated her bloodline and nodded. "Yes, he is heading east of the village. We can cut through the forest. I also see Kourin-san and several ninjas."

"Then let's hurry," she urged and hopped up to the trees with her chakra. Hinata followed and soon they caught sight of Neji.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata called out as they jumped down from the tall branches and ran alongside the male shinobi. "What is our plan?"

Neji continued to look ahead but with his Byakyugan activated. "Sakura-san can take the defense and secure the client. Hinata-sama and I will dispatch the ninjas and maybe capture one for interrogation."

"Sounds good," Sakura told him, even though somehow she felt that she should be the one taking the lead on this mission. But since Neji had more experience than her, she let the issue slide. This was not the time for such trivial things, especially when the young lord was in trouble.

_Shannaro! Let's kick some butt!_

* * *

**AN:** This was one long break that I took from writing this and I apologize. I didn't realize how fast the years passed and it's been over five years since I updated the story! But I am back to writing this, although very slowly. Let's pray that the next update won't be another five years!

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Please look forward to Part 2.

Thank you for my reviewers **FakeMirage, hot-ninja-babe, katarauchiha653719, shadow angel 101, seguha, Sakura0890, Rebellia, coeurcasse, **and **CryingMoonLight**.


End file.
